Drops of Blood
by Shadow-Black-Panther
Summary: Sequel to Dark Arrow. One shot. Chris is still struggling with Leo’s cruel abandonment while Leo tries to earn Chris’ forgiveness. With a demon on the loose, will Chris be able to pull himself together in time? Chris’ POV.


Hey everyone! Alot of people wanted a sequel to Dark Arrow, so here it is! I hope you like it!

Title: Drops of Blood

Summery: Sequel to Dark Arrow. One shot. Chris is still struggling with Leo's cruel abandonment while Leo tries to earn Chris' forgiveness. With a demon on the loose, will Chris be able to pull himself together in time? Chris' POV.

Disclaimer: I never have nor ever will own Charmed.

* * *

I sigh as I orb onto the Golden Gate Bridge. It's been a week since the darklighter attack and I still haven't really talked to Leo about it. He's tried discussing it with me, but I've either ignored him or simply orbed out. The sound of orbs interrupt my thoughts and Leo appears. I think it's time that I at least give him a chance to explain what happened that day. Dose he deserve it? No, but I _need_ to know just **_why_** he almost let me die. 

"Chris, about that darklighter attack..." Leo pauses, expecting me to leave. When I don't, he continues,

"I tried to orb to you Chris. I swear I did! There was some sort of barrier that blocked me from orbing. It's just a coincidence that I could orb in when Wyatt was mentioned. Please, Chris. You have to believe me." That's the best he has? I give him a whole damn week and that's all he comes up with?

"No, actually, I don't. I **_don't_** have to believe you. That's bullshit Leo, and you know it! Lucky for me, you'll learn to get better at lying to me. After all, it's not like you won't get any practice!" I angrily yell. Woe, not cool. A slight dizzy feeling comes over me and I have to focus on keeping my balance. Come to think of it, I've been getting this feeling quite often ever since the attack. I must just be shaken up by it all still.

"Please, Chris. I'm not lying. I'm telling you the truth." Leo insists. I take a deep, unsteady breath. I have this odd felling that I'm being watched. Then again, I _am_ sorda paranoid. Suddenly I don't feel like starting an argument with Leo. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna give in just like that.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" I ask in a soft, exhausted tone. He looks as surprised at my tone as I feel. That was supposed to be more stern then that. Leo just nods sympathetically and orbs out. I stare up at the beautiful night sky. I really don't get it. Why does Wyatt get all the attention? Am I that horrible? Again that dizzy feeling comes over me. Maybe it's better if I orb someplace safer. I orb into an abandoned cemetery. I come here often when I can't go to the bridge. I start to aimlessly walk around. I could swear I'm being followed. And this goes way past paranoia issues. Instinctively, I quicken my pace. I look over my shoulder but I can't see anyone. Suddenly, I hear an agonizing scream and I take off running as fast as I can. I can feel my enemy getting closer to me. I look over my shoulder again. Not paying attention to where I'm going, I trip over a low tombstone. I roll a few times and land in a face down position. I wince as a sharp pain shoots through my ankle.

"Hello, Christopher." A dark, female voice says. I look up. In front of me stands a tall, old,white haired woman. Her eyes are a haunting gray color that sends shivers down my spine. She waves her hand in front of my face. As she dose, it seems as if all my anguish and sorrow from my entire life takes over. I start to pant heavily as I'm overwhelmed by my own emotions.

"So much suffering..." the demon says in delight. I close my eyes, trying to block out my pain. I desperately try to focus on orbing home. Slowly, I feel the familiar tingle as orbs surround my body.

* * *

I rematerialize in the manor living room and collapse back to a laying position. Gradually, my emotions settle and I can think clearly again, which only causes my focus to go to my possibly broken ankle. I sense and realize that Wyatt and I are the only ones in the house. Then Leo orbs in. Could this particular night get any worse? 

"Chris, what happened?" Leo asks as he holds out his hand to help me up. I push his hand away and slowly manage to stand on my own. But the second I put weight on my right ankle I yelp and fall. Well, I would have fell if Leo didn't catch me.

"Hey, take it easy." Leo sooths. I angrily sigh as I orb to the attic. Leo quickly runs up. I grab the Book of Shadows and limp over to the old couch.

"I could heal that for you." Leo offers.

"I'm fine." I stubbornly reply. I flip through the pages until I find the demon that attacked me.

"Moestitia or better known as The Sorrow Collector. She stalks her victims feeding off their pain and suffering. She later kills her victims by exposing them to all of the pain in their entire lives. Go against her with caution, for she can use spells and charms like a witch. There is no known vanquishing potion." I read out loud. Great. I must be like an all you can eat buffet to this demon. Well at least that explains why I get dizzy every time I'm upset.There was an awkward silence until Wyatt started crying. Without hesitation, Leo rushes down to him. He comes back up holding my brother. Leo sets him near me and begins to pace. A black like mist appears by Wyatt and me and forms into Moestitia. Leo quickly turns towards us.

"Now, Leo, you have a choice. Either I take Chris, or I take Wyatt. Which will it be?" she asks. Leo looks at me straight in the eyes. I already know his choice. Now of coarse he would choose Wyatt. I mean, he's just a toddler and I'm an adult. But what I _know_ and what I _feel_ are two completely different things.

"Chris...I'm so sorry..." Leo starts but can't finish his own sentence. Moestitia smiles at this and grabs onto my shirt collar. I get a sick feeling in my stomach as a black mist surounds Moestitia and me.

* * *

We reappear in a dark, gloomy cave. Moestitia shoves me against a wall and shackles my wrists to it. I try to break free of the chains but can't. Moestitia approaches me with an atheme. She touches my wrist and a wave of sorrow comes over me. Dad abandoned me. He left me here to die. He doesn't care about me. He never did. Moestitia's laughs pull me from my thoughts. 

"You have so much pain bottled up inside you, it makes this almost too easy." She commented. Whoever told me that bottling my feelings would come back to bite me in the ass has no idea just how right they are.

"You know, he wasn't lying to you. I put a barrier around the manor to stop Leo from orbing in. And as soon as Wyatt was mentioned, I let it down." Moestitia says. For once Leo was telling the truth and I didn't believe him. I feel a small amount of guilt as I think about my outburst to him. Moestitia slits each of my wrists with the atheme.

"Just think, Chris. You're going to bleed to death here in my lair all because your daddy doesn't love you enough to save you." Moestitia states as she disappears in a black mist. I look down at the ground and watch drops of blood fall and start to gather in a small puddle. My thoughts wander to all the times Leo abandoned me when I truly needed him. Tears fill my eyes as I come to one simple conclusion. He hates me.

"Dad!" I call out with a shaky voice. He never cared about me. Why should he? I'm nothing special. I'm a mistake. I never should have been born. Wyatt was conceived in true love where as I was simply a mistake. An unwanted burden.

"Dad, please!" I cry out again. A few tears fall down my cheeks. By the time anyone finds me, it will be too late. I continue to watch the drops of my blood gather into a growing puddle. My legs are too weak to support me and go limp. Now the only thing holding me upis the chains. Drop by drop I watch my life slip away. As time passes by, my head slumps forward. Drip, drop, drip, drop is the only sound in the cave. I can barely keep my eyes open and reluctantly close them half way. My breathing becomes slower as I continue to bleed. Finally, I just can't fight it anymore and I close my eyes, not sure if I'll ever open them again...

* * *

I slowly open my eyes to find myself lying on a couch. I look around and realize I'm in the manor. 

"Hi baby. How are you feeling?" Piper asks. She and her sisters are gathered around me.

"Where's Dad?" I weakly ask. I need to know he loves me. I need to know he cares. Piper looks at me with sad eyes.

"When we came home we called you several times. You didn't show up so I got worried and started scrying for you. We found you in the cave and brought you here. The demon tried to attack but we vanquished her. After calling Leo a few times he came and healed your wrists and ankle. He said he was really busy now and that he'd come check on you in a bit then orbed out." Piper explains.

"He isn't coming back though, is he?" I ask. No one answers so I take it as a 'no'. I deeply sigh. It seems like he'll never change. Everything will always come before me to him. I'll never truly be happy. I have the sister's love but now I find myself wondering, will that ever be enough?

* * *

_The End_

So, what do you think? Please leave me a reveiw and tell me what you think!


End file.
